


We Go Together

by erisolsprite



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, greaser!Cronus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisolsprite/pseuds/erisolsprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Kankri Vantas and you have just thrown your vows of celibacy out the window of a '57 T-Bird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which Kankri Daydreams About a Boy Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Don't lie. Anyone who ships Cronus and Kankri has, at some point, imagined them in a 50's AU where Cronus is a greaser. So that's really all this is. A sweet little high school romance, not at all inspired by listening to too many tunes from Grease.

You sat on the floor while Porrim sat on the counter and talked at you about this and that. She was complaining about a teacher, but you weren't paying much attention. You folded shirt after shirt, occasionally nodding. Kankri. Your mind was more occupied with your own school day and _Kankri_ with the boy you'd been forced to work with in physics- _Kankri are you listening to a word I'm saying?_

You looked up. Porrim was giving you an intense glare over the pile of laundry. 

"Sorry?"

"What has gotten into you today! You're barely talking, which is fucking weird to begin with, and now you're totally spacing out!"

"It's nothing."

Her eyebrows furrowed in the most threatening way. She slid off the counter and sat beside you. Pulling a shirt from your hands, she forced you to look up at her and pursed her lips.

"Problems at school?"

"No."

"Friend problems? Girl problems?"

"No and... no."

"Your dad? Or Karkat? Or me?"

"No! No and of course not you. It really isn't all that important. I was only thinking about somebody- about something that happened today. I apologize for not listening to you. It won't happen again."

"That's fine, I wasn't saying anything important. But are you sure you don't want to talk about it? You seem awfully preoccupied."

"For the last time I'm fine!"

Porrim picked up the last shirt you had folded. She held it up. It was inside out. 

You blushed and quickly refolded it.

"Your mind really was in the clouds. Maybe you should go home early. Or do a different job?"

"I- I think I'll be alright. I can finish this pile. That really is embarrassing. I should be more focused on my work and such a lapse is inexcusable."

Porrim gave a little laugh. "Well, the boss isn't here, so I'll let it slide." She jabbed you lightly in the ribs and climbed back up to her work spot on the counter.

 

You enjoyed working with your cousin Porrim. She was your closest friend, and it was easy to talk to her for the long hours you had to spend sitting around the dry-cleaners. The small business was owned by your family, and run mainly by your grandmother. Your father sometimes helped with the business, though his primary job was as a preacher at the tiny church across the street. Porrim lived with your grandmother in an apartment above the dry-cleaners. You lived with your brother and father a few blocks away. You didn't have much money, but your father raised you to understand that there were things much more important.

Kids at your school disagreed. You were shunned by many for being poor as dirt. But you had enough friends that you didn't care what the rich kids said or did. You had Porrim, and Rufioh, and Porrim's friend Damara. And sometimes you even had your brother Karkat, although you fought the majority of the time. As it was, you had no reason to bother interacting with the popular society of high-school. The boys with leather jackets and greased hair and their ephemeral relationships with girls in poodle-skirts. Everyone smoked and drove too fast and never worked hard for anything. And you didn't want a thing to do with it. There wasn't a single student outside of your clique who you had an ounce of interest in speaking to. Not. A. Single. One.

Okay.

Maybe one.

Maybe, if you were very honest with yourself, there was one person whom you couldn't seem to entirely avoid. And maybe didn't want to.

Cronus Ampora was rich. And magically popular despite being a complete ass. He had the greasiest hair, the most expensive cigarettes, the fastest car. But not many girls from what you had heard. He thought he was the hottest shit, and by all typical standards of your generation, he pretty much was. Your instinct should have been to hate him the most of all. He was the pinnacle of everything you weren't.

But, since fate has a morbidly ironic sense of humor, you couldn't hate him at all. You made excuses to talk to him, such as being his lab partner. And the strangest thing of all was how he didn't seem to mind. Once the opportunity was given, the two of you could talk the whole class away. He turned out to still be an asshole, but he was an interesting asshole with an unusual view of the world and a surprising amount of patience when listening to you.

And since most people don't have the patience for you to finish a sentence; Cronus was drawing dangerously close to becoming someone you could call a friend.  
Sitting on the floor, still holding the last shirt in the pile, you reach the end of your train of though and realize why you have such a terrible uneasiness about being Cronus's friend. It isn't just that you might feel a little more than friendship towards him, which you admitted to yourself several days ago. It is the distinct possibility that he might, maybe, possibly... feel the same.


	2. In Which Neither Cronus Nor Kankri is Very Smooth With The Other

Early Wednesday morning you were pushing through the crowded halls as usual. You accidentally knocked into a tall boy harder than you meant to and he shoved you back.

"Watch it faggot!"

You turned back to reprimand him for his offensive slur, but he had already vanished into the crowd. You sighed and turned around again to continue your way to class, but immediately ran smack into the next person coming toward you. This time you toppled over backwards and dropped your books.

"Shit! So sorry chief! Lemme help you."

Cronus was standing over you, offering you a hand. You were frozen for a moment, reveling in how cliché the moment was. You took his hand and got up. You figured he would just leave, but no, of course he had to stick around and help you pick up your books and ask if you were okay like a goddamn gentleman. You were flustered and he could tell.  
Blushing cherry red you thanked him curtly and tried to leave. He stopped you with a hand on your arm.

"Hey Kankri, you know we got that science project next week and stuff." He was stalling.

"Yes what about it?" You just wanted out of there.

"You got a partner yet?"

"N-no." Shit did you really just stutter?

"Cool. I gotta get to class but listen if you're down for working together on it, you can come over after school or something."

"I have to work until six..."

"Okay well maybe around seven?"

"I don't know Cronus..."

"I can give you a ride if your folks don't want you walkin' over that late."

You held back a sigh as you gave up.

"No that's okay. I'll see you at seven."

"Sweet. Later Kankri."

He walked away as you just sort of stood there. You needed to get to class, but you were also still processing the encounter. There was nothing actually unusual about it. Obviously you both needed partners for the project. But his eagerness for you to go to his house made you... fluttery. Still lost in thought, you let your feet carry you down the hall to class.

...

The day kept getting weirder. You went to work hoping for some peace and quiet, but Porrim was apparently in the mood to interrogate you. Why did you bring your backpack to work? Did you remember to get milk? Are you listening to me? What's been on your mind lately Kankri? Is it a girl? It's totally a girl. Meulin did you hear that? Wait no of course not. _Kankri has a crush._ What's her name? Do I get to meet her? 

You shrugged most of it off. You told her that you remembered the milk and left the rest of her quiz unanswered. Meulin at least gave you a sympathetic look. You made a few quick signs at her. _I can take the front desk if you want._ She nodded and followed Porrim to the back room.

You had several minutes of peaceful silence before you had to help a few customers. Three coming to pick things up, then two dropping things off, then another two pick ups.  
Soon it was a quarter to six. Porrim appeared again.

"Are you able to go by the drugstore on your way home Kankri?"

"I'm sort of in a rush, do you need me to get something?"

"In a rush? You have plans?"

"Kind of."

"Don't tell me you have a date. I can't believe it."

"No! I'm just going to a friend's house."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah? Who's?"

"Porrim you aren't my mom I don't have to tell you every single-"

"Wait so it's a secret? You _are_ going on a date."

"No, I, ugh... I'm going to Cronus Ampora's house to work on a science project."

She looked taken aback. 

"You're going... to _Cronus Ampora's_ house? You're... since when are you friends with Cronus Ampora?!"

"It's just a science project. He asked me to be his partner okay? Stop acting like it's a big deal."

Meulin interupted with a bag of laundry. You were silently thankful. The last customer of the day came through the door and you all acted normal. As soon as he was gone you decided to make your escape.

"It would be rude for me to get there late. See you tomorrow Porrim." 

"Be safe."

"Don't worry it's not even dark out yet."

"I meant- nevermind. See you later or maybe tomorrow."

You signed _goodbye_ to Meulin and hurried out the door. It was still light enough out to walk through the city carelessly, but you knew that if you stayed until after it got dark you might have to take Cronus up on his offered ride home. Cronus lived on the very edge of town, but it certainly wasn't hard to find. It was only one of the biggest houses in the county.

There was an iron gate with a buzzer separating the estate from the common folk outside it. You pressed the button forcefully and waited. A man's voice crackled through the machine,

"Hello?"

"I'm here to see Cronus. Is he home?"

"May I ask who is calling on him?"

"My name is Kankri. I'm a classmate of his."

There was a minute of silence. The man, most likely Cronus's father, was probably alerting Cronus of your arrival. The machine buzzed again.

"Okay come on in."

The gate clicked open.

"Thanks."

You walked up the paved path to the house, feeling like hundreds of eyes were on you. The front door opened before you reached it. Cronus put his head out and grinned.

"Glad you made it chief!"

You only managed an uncomfortable "yes," as you stepped past him inside.

It was, of course, huge and luxurious, with shining oak floors and marble stairs and unmarred leather furniture. In the living room hung a tall oil painting of Cronus's father in a decorated Navy uniform. You gazed around at the place, slightly in awe and hiding it badly.

"Shall we?" Cronus asked, gesturing upstairs. You nodded and followed him.

Cronus's room was much smaller than you had expected, and messier. Pictures of cars were taped to the walls and lying all over his desk. He hurriedly shoved them onto the floor to make room for the two of you to work. You were surprised to see he was blushing. You wanted to assure him that you really didn't mind the state of his room, but thought it might only make him more self-conscious of it.

"I... well about all the cars. I was tryin' to choose one, see? I just got my license and my family was gonna get me one... so... sorry about all the pictures."

"Really it's fine."

"You just seem like the kinda guy who keeps his room super neat."

You weren't sure how to respond, since it was completely true. Your side of the room you shared with Karkat was immaculate. You avoided responding by telling him, "That's very nice of your parents; to get you your own car."

He relaxed a little and laughed nervously. 

"Yeah it's great. I ended up getting a Thunderbird. Dark purple."

You knew that. He drove it to school every day.

"I sure wish I could afford a car." It came out sounding far more bitter than you meant it to. He looked anxious again.

"We should start on the homework," You advised. He agreed and pulled a second chair from across the room over to the desk. You both sat.

The project was easy for you. A pretty simple test of frequency-dependent sound absorption. Cronus had a record player you were able to use, but you also had some fun just shouting at different levels. It wasn't a very accurate way of going about your experiment, but it sometimes caused you both to collapse in laughter. You took over writing down results after you discovered how messy Cronus's handwriting was, and he teased you for being picky. Once or twice his younger brother came in to tell you both to shut up, and when the door closed behind him you both fell on the bed laughing again. The awkward atmosphere of when you first arrived was gone completely. The physics project soon sat forgotten (though almost finished anyway) and you and Cronus sat and chatted. 

He was telling you about his plans for college. His mother wanted him to go, his father wanted him to join the Navy, and he wasn't sure himself whether he wanted to do either. You were suddenly uncomfortable again at how he brushed off the option of going to college just because he didn't want to. You snapped that he was very privileged to be able to afford it. His response caught you very off guard.

"Well Kankri maybe you're the one who should check _your_ privilege, seein' as you're actually smart enough to get in a good school."

You didn't think anyone had ever thrown the phrase _check your privilege_ back in your face like that. And he was right. You had perfect grades while he, from the sound of things, didn't have anything close.

"I'm sorry I didn't-"

"It's okay."

There were several seconds of very, very awkward silence.

"It's getting late."

"Oh, yeah it kinda is. You still need a ride?"

"If it isn't too much trouble."

"Nah, of course not. C'mon."

He drove you home and your conversation turned back to casual things. Before you got out of the car you weren't sure if there was anything left you should do or say. You considered giving him a quick, friendly hug, but you didn't think you could pull it off gracefully inside the car. So you thanked him for having you over and got out.

"See you tomorrow chief."

"Uh, yeah. Bye."

It wasn't as awkward as it could have been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me far too long to write for a chapter where virtually nothing happens. But it establishes their friendship a little better. I promise the romance is coming.


	3. In Which Some People Play Football and Nobody Really Cares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (whew i fixed the weird thing that happened with the italics)

"Kankri have you ever been to a football game?"

You looked up from your book and stared across the room at your brother.

"No. Why would I? I am not terribly interested in sports, as you know."

"Right but it's something you kind of have to do in high school, at least once right? I mean if you go your whole fucking high school career without attending one damn game, you've missed a certain amount of... culture."

"Karkat what are you getting at?" you snapped. You wanted to continue reading.

"We should go to the game tomorrow night."

"I'm sorry _we_? If you want to go then by all means go. I hope you have fun, I really do. Why, dare I ask, is my company needed?"

"I don't want to go by myself asshole. That's super lame."

"Go with another friend. You have several who regularly attend the home games."

"I can't it's not that simple."

You were thoroughly perplexed by this statement. What on earth could be complicated about going to a football game with friends?

"Okay just shut up and listen," he ordered you. You were listening.

"I want to go because I want to see Dave play. But I don't want him to know that I'm there to see him, I want him to think I'm just there casually, or that you dragged me along. Yeah, that would be even better! Pretend you really want to be there and made me go!"

You pondered this. Still uncertain of his motives, you tentatively agreed.

"What's in it for me?"

"Augh, fuck you Kankri. Can't you do this one thing out of pure brotherly love for me? Seriously you're such a hardass."

"You calling me a hardass doesn't have very positive effects on my brotherly love for you."

"Fine. Okay. I'll do all your weekend homework for you. And I won't fuck it up on purpose or anything. Think about it: one whole weekend homework-free. Except your calculus because fuck that horseshit I'm only in Algebra II."

You generally disliked cheating but you didn't think Karkat would offer you something like this again. The football game must be really important to him, you figured.

"Okay deal. But if you don't understand something don't just wing it, ask me."

"Okay okay. But you know I'm capable of taking most of your classes. They only won't let me because I'm a freshman."

"And you've already skipped a grade kiddo. Leave the junior classes to the juniors."

He smiled in spite of himself when you called him kiddo. He knew it was your way of telling him you were actually not frustrated. He really had a point: you should go to at least one football match.

 

Dusk fell over the stadium like someone had flipped a switch. Sunny afternoon turned to dim, breezy evening in the blink of an eye and you were happy to have a sweater on. Karkat sat beside you, fidgeting. He didn't seem to be very interested in the game. Not that you were paying attention either, but you did notice that Dave wasn't in the game yet. Once they sent him in, Karkat gained much more interest. You didn't know much about football, but you could tell that Dave was good. You wondered why he started out on the bench. He made a very impressive catch and you cheered politely. Karkat smacked you, his eyes not leaving the field.

"Don't cheer for him, asshole!"

"Why on earth not?"

Karkat only grumbled.

At half-time you ditched Karkat as soon as you could. He was being a nightmare; refusing to cheer and genuinely acting like he didn't want to be there at all.  
You pushed into the crowd around the concessions booth and hoped he wouldn't try to follow.

"Hey Kankri! Fancy seein' you here. Didn't think you were the type for football games."

Cronus was right behind you in the mob-line.

"I'm not!"

You weren't quite sure why you exclaimed it with such force. Probably out of surprise, but you felt dumb and he was laughing.

"What, someone payin' you to be here?" He joked.

"Essentially, yes. I was bribed to accompany my little brother," you admitted.

"Story of my life," he chuckled. "You wanna split?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Do you want to hang around here for the rest of the game, or you wanna ditch your brother and keep me some company?"

Frankly, it was a very appealing idea, however...

"Where do you mean for us to go? I need to be back when the game ends to take Karkat home."

"No problem, we won't go far."

And then you made the best mistake of your life and followed him.

You slipped through an emergency door under the stadium seats and ran down a short slope to the edge of the track field. The stands roared behind you as the game resumed. The air around you was fresh, though you could still smell the hotdogs cooking at the concessions table. You felt like you were breaking some sort of rule by sneaking out of the game, even though that was ridiculous. But sneaking anywhere was... very unusual for you. You thought Cronus would probably laugh if he ever knew just what a goody-goody you were. You wanted to laugh at yourself, really. You were sixteen and you'd never snuck out of the house, never gotten detention, never pretended to be sick to stay home, never come home past curfew. Never even been kissed.

You weren't sure why you put the last idea in with the others. There was no rule saying you couldn't kiss anybody. It was a normal teenager thing to do and... like the others, it made you feel like you were missing out on being young. Young and stupid.

Do something stupid, Kankri. Just this once.

"You know," Cronus was saying. "This is a hell of a lot nicer than the game. It was too noisy..."

"Cronus," you interrupted.

He turned his head toward you. "Yeah?"

You put your hands on the sides of his face, leaned up, and kissed him quickly on the lips.

You let him go again immediately. He stared at you, perplexed. Then he grinned.

"Seriously?"

"Well, I-"

He leaned over and cut you off with a slow kiss. It was your turn to look stunned.

"So, you are actually..." you couldn't quite make the question come out.

"I like boys, yeah."

"Um, well, me too. As it turns out."

"Fancy that."

You didn't quite believe this was really happening. It was so unlikely.

"You... wanna catch a movie sometime?" He asked.

No, this definitely wasn't actually a real thing that was happening. No. Fucking. Way.

"Sure."


End file.
